fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Graviton
Graviton(重力済 Jūryokukai) Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Black Arts said to be one of the most destructive forces in the entire world. Only equaled to it's brother magic, Magic Eater, as both magic's are said to be able to change the world if brought together. Description A powerful Lost Magic of the Black Arts type, Graviton was created in the Age of Demons over a million years ago, and then subsequently lost to the void of time. It is a Lost Magic which is considered truly "lost"; and only one person has been shown to possess it. The basis of Graviton is that of utilizing the principles of gravity –with such precise control- in order to manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance, terraforming the environment to ensure a change of destiny. It has such a minute control over gravity that even the most minor of details can be changed by altering their gravity; allowing the user to generate a variety of effects. The technique can generate a variety of difficult-to-predict effects as organisms and even the battlefield itself rapidly lose their properties or develop new properties completely opposed to their previous ones; as the user can change the environment at their own well. The most deleterious effects of Graviton are on living beings however, and strike at both mental and physical levels; changing something into nothing, or vise-versa. It is extremely dependant upon the opponent's willpower—as those who believe they will succeed in brushing off the magic will fail, and the exact opposite is capable of happening. It can also reverse bodily functions—essentially, as long as the user can think of a way, it can happen. The survival of Graviton all depends on the opponent taking advantage of the reversal power of the magic—meaning that if they believe the opposite of the effects, they can walk off the effects easily. 'Spells' *'Gravity Blast'(重破 Juuppa): When performing this spell, which is unnamed, the user charges their magical power upon their finger, condensing it to a single point, before unleashing it in the form of a thin, piercing beam of gravitational energy which rips through the air, blasting into the opponent. There, it utilizes the principles of gravity –with such precise control- in order to manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance, terraforming the environment around the point of impact to ensure a change of destiny. This can result in multiple effects, such as burning, freezing, or even caging the opponent up, depending on the sensory input that the user allows. *'Gravity Prison'(重獄 Juugoku): An unnamed spell of Graviton; when performing it, the user charges magical energy within their hands, condensing it until it's utmost limit, before releasing it in the form of a singular pulsating orb that shoots forward, slowly enlarging until it reaches the target. From there, it expands outwards upon impact, morphing and changing into the form of a seven-bar cage. This cage completely traps the opponent, leaving them with almost nil chances of escaping; and it seems to drain the opponent of their magical energy for every five seconds they remain in the cage. However, here is where the special function comes into play: it allows the user manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance; meaning that once the spell is set up, the user can attack or affect the opponent in any way that they wish. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic and Abilities